


A day in the life of a Pyromaniac.

by Aokaga_swag



Series: Of Tumblr posts and oneshots [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace/Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Luffy - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Sabo - Freeform, Second Person, Tumblr request, i tried alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aokaga_swag/pseuds/Aokaga_swag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, all in the tags.</p><p>A fluffy oneshot Ace/Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the life of a Pyromaniac.

 

You were pretty sure he was sick. Or he really wanted something. Like that trampoline he asked for last month, that currently had a hole in from when that troublesome little brother of his, Luffy, came ‘round. Or like when he wanted to go to that circus just last week, and proceeded to get one of the performers to teach him how to _breathe fire_.

You had quickly learnt that he became overly affectionate and, dare you say it, _cute_ , when he wanted something. And that ‘something’ spelled trouble with a capital T.

“You know how you love me~?” He hummed, coming up behind you to wrap his arms around your waist.

You narrowed your eyes in suspicion, eyes flickering to look at his face resting on your shoulder before they went back to the water-filled sink. “No, I don’t know,” you drawled, sarcasm dripping from your tongue as you squirmed in his grasp, trying to get back to your task of washing the dishes.

“Cheeky little-” he loosened his hold on you, and you let out a breath of relief at the sweet taste of freedom, before suddenly choking on a gasp.

“D-Damn it, Ace!” You spluttered, plate previously in your grasp, slipping from your soapy fingertips and splashing into the sink.

“S-Stop!” You howled, stomach cramping as his fingertips danced over your sides in a hurried fashion.

“Not until you apologise!” He childishly replied, grinning as you gripped onto the counter to stop yourself from falling straight onto the floor.

“F-For what, i-idiot?!” You cried, breathless giggles tumbling from your lips as your eyes watered.

“You said you didn’t love me!” He accused, pausing in his attack to let you catch your breath.

You gulped at the air, taking in many shallow breaths to try and calm yourself down, and then swatted at his hands hovering over your hips so you could properly turn around and talk to him, face to face.

“Do you know how much that _hurt_ me?” He pouted, tapping his left, and _very_ much bare, pectoral. “Right here, as well.”

You wiped at your eyes, and blinked before raising your eyebrows up at him, not believing his act at all. “What do you want me to do, kiss it better?”

You watched in fond amusement as he tapped a finger to his chin and pretended to think about his answer.

“Actually…” He mused, folding his arms across his chest, and your eye twitched as you saw his lack of a top. “I know how you could make it up to me.”

You sighed through your nose, and loosely shook your head at his antics, small smile on your face. “Oh, really now?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, lips twitching at your smile, and he fought to hold down his own grin, “You could let Sabo and Luffy stay over this weekend!”

Your heart dropped to your stomach.

You already knew he wanted something. But _this_?

“Not happening,” you deadpanned.

“Aw, come on!” He whined, slumping his shoulders as he held his clasped hands up against his chest. “Pretty please?”

  
You shook your head, “No way in hell.” You swear you could still feel tomato sauce in your hair. Not to mention the flour that got into places it _should not have._

“But!” He groaned in protest, shooting you a look of pure betrayal, “Fine.”

You stood stock-still.

Fine? _Fine_? That was it?

“O… kay..” You threw him a skeptical look, and wiped your slightly wrinkly hands on your jeans to get rid of the dampness on your palms.

You slowly shuffled sideways, ignoring the lone dishes that called out to you to be finished.

“Sorry for bothering you, babe..”

And god _damn_ , if that didn’t tug at your heartstrings then you don’t know what would.

…..

You were very much convinced you’d wrung your lip raw with how much you were chewing it between your teeth.

You sat on yours and Ace’ couch, aimlessly flicking through the channels, not managing to find a program you could watch with rapt attention because of the guilty feeling festering in the pits of your stomach.

“Ugh.” You threw your head back and chucked an arm over your face, remote dropping to the floor.

“Stupid Ace..” You mumbled, angrily pouting when you couldn’t get the way he sounded so upset out of your head.

“You called?”

You lowered your arm slightly, just so an eye could peek out and stare at him, curious as to what he was doing here.

“What- _no_!” You defensively sniffed.

“Right..” He plopped himself down beside you, promptly stretching across the remaining space, including your lap.

“What do you think you’re doing?” You demanded, peeling your arm off of your face and dropping it onto your lap, smacking Ace straight on his forehead.

“Ow!” He yelped, frantically rubbing at his reddening forehead.

You giggled at his actions, “W-Well who said you could lay in my lap, anyways?”

He mockingly glared up at you, “ _I_ did.”

You noncommittally hummed, staring into his chocolatey eyes. “What did yo-”

“Do you not like Sabo and Luffy?”

You blinked at the question. What in the world-? “Of course I do!”

He blanched, “Really?”

You tilted your head in confusion. Why wouldn’t you? Yeah, _ok_. Maybe they were a little loud- scratch that, it was just Luffy. And _maybe_ they made a mess, or something got broken. Again, _Luffy_. And, just maybe, the blackhole they call their stomachs emptied your fridge faster than you could say _pirate_. Like Ace doing that wasn’t already bad enough.

Your eyes widened in realisation, “Oh. _Oh_.”

He chuckled at your dumbfounded expression and smiled up at you, “Yeah, oh,” he teased, lifting a hand up off of his stomach to ghost it over your flushed cheeks. “You’re too cute, honestly.”

You squeaked when you felt his hand brush your red cheek, and you quickly bat it away. “H-Hey!”

“Sorry. I couldn’t help it.”

You huffed at his half-assed apology, before shaking your head, already cursing yourself for what you were about to do.

“Ok,“ you mumbled, looking to the side as to not see his reaction. “They can stay over.”

All was silent for about two seconds.

“WHAT! _REALLY_?!“

You nodded at his excited shout, cheeks dusting with pink as happiness swelled in your chest at the way he sounded so _ecstatic_.

You suddenly felt the pressure from your lap disappear and you peered down at your legs from the corner of your eyes to see if he had really moved.

However, just where he had moved to was even worse than before.

“Oof!” A puff of air left your mouth, and you panicked as you felt yourself falling sideways.

“Ace!” You shouted, head awkwardly landing on the armrest, hips aching and stomach stretching as your legs hung off the couch.

“Be quiet and accept my love!” He nuzzled his head into the side of your neck, gently kissing the skin there before pulling his head back to grin at you. “You _do_ know I love you, right?”

You bit your lip at his declaration, not to mention the _slobber_ coating your neck, and slowly nodded, “Y-Yeah….” The amount of red that flooded your cheeks had him flushing in admiration.

You sucked in a breath when you noticed his eyes flickered down to your lips. “O-Oi..”

He fluttered his eyelashes and jokingly puckered his lips, “May I?”

You giggled at his antics, “Do you even need to ask- _ACE_!”

You moaned in pain, wriggling around to free at least one of your hands, silently cheering when you did so, and held it up to your nose to clutch it and slowly stop the bleeding.

“WAKE UP, YOU FATASS!”

……

You slowly crept down the stairs, silently sliding across the wall. You knew something was up. Ace was just too, well, _Ace_.

“How were we even allowed over?” You heard Sabo whisper, and your ears perked up at the sound of shoes hitting the floor. At least one of them had manners.

“Who _cares_!” A childish voice groaned, “Where’s the food, Ace?! You have meat, right? RIGHT?!” _Annnnd_ , there’s Luffy.

You shot the younger boy an annoyed looked when he bolted through the hallway and straight into the kitchen. You were partially annoyed because, firstly, he was already running in your house, and, secondly, because he was such a lovable idiot that seemed to nullify your ability to punish him.

“Hey, _hey_.”

Your eyes flickered to the two others who rounded the corner, quickly pressing a finger to your lips in a shushing motion when the lighter haired of the two glanced your way.

Sabo smiled in greeting, coughing to cover his quiet snicker at your eavesdropping, already knowing that Ace was about to spill the beans to his ‘genius’ plan, and, by the looks of it, you did, too.

“Don’t fret about the small details, Sabo, my man,” Ace blissfully sighed, completely unaware of the figure on the stairs as he chucked an arm around his companion’s shoulder. “But, I have to say…”

You pushed off of the wall, laying your hand on the banister as you glared down at the freckled dumbass.

How could he not see you were _right there_?

“I never would’ve thought guilt-tripping them would work!”

You scoffed, folding your arms as you menacingly glaring down at him, “It did, until you blabbed.”

He froze at the sound of your voice, arm on Sabo’s shoulder tensing up, and his lips pursed as he shakily spoke, “They’re on the stairs, aren’t they?”

Sabo’s snicker gave him the answer he _oh_ , so desperately craved, and he whimpered as he cranked his head around to see if what he said was true.

“What’s this I hear about guilt-tripping?”

His arm slid off of Sabo’s shoulder, and he held both of his hands up in a surrendered fashion. “I-I can explain!”

You sadistically grinned at his stutter, and winked at Sabo in thanks.

Said person shook his head at your antics, roughly patting Ace on his back. “It was nice knowing you, pal.”

“SHUT _UP_ , SABO!”


End file.
